Aya's Wish
by Bunnyko
Summary: Its Ayas last few days before graduation. Will he get Takeo to realise his love?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i don't own the characters. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

Aburatsubo returned home with a smile on his face. He reviewed the events as he plodded upstairs to his room. Well, first he found out that his fan club had caught a cold and spread it amongst themselves, so they weren't in school today to bother him. Then he got to eat lunch outside with Takeo-kun. Aburatsubo dropped his backpack on the floor. Magic club went well – Sawanoguchi couldn't attend because her parents were visiting for a few hours that day. So Takeo-kun wasn't distracted. He even got Takeo-kun to walk him home! Aya flopped down on his bed.

"Takeo-kun!" Abaratsubo cooed as he rolled over and hugged and nuzzled a pillow. Aya stopped dead and sniffed the air. His eyes went sour. He smelled. It was most likely because of the spell that they were working on that day. It was a spell on physical fitness, well, loosing weight actually (Aikawa and Takeo-kun agreed that it was a good spell for that day). Aya giggled at the thought of the spell. Even though Sawanoguchi wasn't there some things still went wrong. Takeo-kun and Aikawa were casting their gym suits to appear so that they would be dressed properly for a workout. Unfortunately they ended up in each other's uniforms! Aya blushed at the thought of Takeo-kun in Aikawa's gym shorts. In any case, he needed a shower.

Abaratsubo got up and went to the bathroom. He disrobed and turned on the shower. After adjusting the temperature he stepped in. Aya shampooed and conditioned his red hair. He then reached over and grabbed his lilac loofa. After squeezing some liquid moisturizing soap onto it (so his skin would be silky soft if Takeo-kun ever decided to touch it) Aya washed his skin. Gently stroking his arms, chest, stomach…

"Takeo-kun……" Aya moaned as he leaned against the shower wall.

"Takeo-kun." Aya said in a now somber tone. He stopped bathing and sunk to the floor. Wrapping his arms around his legs Aya let the warm water beat on his back. What put him in this position was the thought of Takeo-kun. Not him exactly but what he was doing right now. Aya-kun remembered that Takeo-kun had called Sawanoguchi earlier offering a private lesson tonight since she had missed the one this afternoon. Takeo-kun was probably getting ready to head over to her house now. Aya-kun stood up. He couldn't just sit sulking the night away conjuring up the many possibilities of what could happen that evening. He would head over to Takeo-kuns' house and prevent anything that shouldn't happen, from happening. Aya-kun got dressed in one of his favorite casual outfits – black slacks, white dress shirt and a light blue sweater wrapped around his shoulders for fashion and if he got cold. After quickly spraying a fine mist of cologne he shoved his Magic Users Club uniform into a small gym bag and ran downstairs.

"I'll be home late mother! Don't wait up!" Aya called as he slipped on his shoes and exited the front door. Aya ran swiftly down the street towards Takeo's house. Aya checked his watch. Takeo-kun would be leaving soon, he would want to arrive early at Sawanoguchi's. Aya rounded the corner near Takeo-kun's house.

"Takeo-kun!" Aya called seeing him exit his front door. Takeo met Aburatsubo on the sidewalk in front of his house. Aya bent over and put his hands on his knees as he caught his breath.

"Are you ok Aburatsubo?" Takeo asked slightly concerned. Aya looked up at his friend with a blush from his journey.

"Hai." Aya smiled. Takeo-kun blushed. For the first time Takeo noticed something different about Abaratsubo, he looked different, Aya looked……bisho…….

"So." Takeo said regaining his senses. "Why did you come all this way Abaratsubo?"

"To see you!" Aya said draping himself over Takeo's shoulders.

"I have to go now or I'll be late for Sawanoguchi's." Takeo said brushing off Aya. Abaratsubo's eyes went grim as his angry eyebrow twitched.

"I'll help you with the meeting." Aya said regaining his buoyancy.

"That's alright Abaratsubo, I'm sure we'll be fine by ourselves." Takeo said somewhat coldly.

"But it's always more fun with me." Aya said seductively as he slipped his arm around Takeo-kun's waist.

"Abaratsubo! What if someone saw you?" Takeo said pulling away.

"Let them watch Aya said grabbing Takeo's hand.

"Abaratsubo!" Takeo yelled running away with Aya refusing to let go.

"Coming!" Sae called as she ran towards the door and put her hat on at the same time. "Ommph!" Sae cried out as she fell on the way.

"Hai!" Sae said as she opened the door.

"Hi!"

"Hi!" Aya and Takeo said in turn.

"Abaratsubo-sempai! I didn't know that you were coming." Sae said stepping aside so that the two may enter.

"I thought that a third person may help with the lesson." Aya explained as he removed his shoes.

"Swanoguchi, is there somewhere where we can change?" Takeo-kun asked politely.

"Hi!" Sae said as she led them upstairs to a guestroom. Aya entered and placed his bag on the floor.

"Takeo-kuuuuuuun…" Aya cooed as he reached out, grabbed his hand, and pulled him in. Sawanoguchi went downstairs as the sounds of seduction and protest faded with each step. Sae smiled as she placed a tray of homemade appetizers (She had learned the recipe from Akane) on the small coffee table in her living room.

"Stop it!" Sae heard Takeo-kun exclaim as he came downstairs with Aya trailing behind.

"I made some appetizers if you're hungry." Sae offered the food to Takeo and Aya. Takeo ran over to the food.

'She made these just for me!' Takeo-kun thought with starry eyes. Aya walked downstairs with more femininity in his thigh-high vinyl heels. Sae stared admiring the skill and grace in the way Aya carried himself in such shoes.

"Abuaratsubo-sempai."

"Hai?"

"How do you handle yourself in such shoes? I mean, just the other day I was out and stumbled in a pair with a heel much less than yours and, and, my skirt flew up!" Sae blushed and looked at the floor. Takeo kun made a sound as he choked on the five appetizers in his mouth.

"I was so embarrassed! Luckily no one was around to see." Sae finished. Takeo–kun turned red as the thoughts accumulated in his head.

'Maybe her skirt flew up like this! Or like this! Or like this!' Takeo-kun opened his eyes to see Aya leaning over him.

"If you want to see someone's underwear I'll show you mine." Aya whispered.

"Let's get started!" Takeo-kun shouted before Aya could disrobe. Takeo, Aya and Sae preformed (after much difficulty) the spell that they had done this afternoon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a little FYI. originally all the charachters called each other by their first names, due to the fact i didn't want to butcher the spelling of their last names. But, due to the fact i want the story to fit more in with how the characters talk in the anime, i am changing all the names spoken, back to their last names, although, i may still call them by their first names otherwise. Gah. such a grueling process. If i do spellt heir names wrong at any point please forgive me!**

**Chapter 2 **

"That was great." Sae said lying exhausted on the couch.

"Takeo-kun, you were amazing." Aya complimented as he rested leaning on a chair.

"Thank you Aburatsubo. I was pretty good wasn't I?" Takeo-kun boasted sitting in the chair Aya was leaning on.

"I was amazed Takakura-sempai! Lifting Aburatsubo-sempai twenty times!" Sae exclaimed sitting up.

"You enjoyed every minute of it, did you?" Aya said sitting on the arm of Takeo's chair. He reached down and twirled Takeo's ponytail around his finger. "Hmmm?"

"Aburatsubo!" Takeo said grabbing his hair.

"Hey! I have an idea!" Sae said with wide eyes. "My sister gave me ten dollars and we just worked out and we're all hot and"

"Yes Sawanoguchi?" Aya said trying to get it out of her.

"Would you like italian water-ice? There's a place right down the street. I can run and go get us some." Sae said finishing her rant.

"Hai! That sounds like a great idea!" Aya smiled.

"That's a perfect idea Sawanoguchi-kun! But I can't let you pay for it." Takeo-kun protested.

"If I don't use the money my sister gave me tonight she'll take it back, so it's ok Takakura-sempai." Sae re-assured.

"I'll be right back!" Sae said hopping up and running out the door.

"Sawanoguchi-kun! I'll go with…" The door slammed in the middle of Takeo-kun's sentence. "…you." Takeo finished. Aya slid off the arm of the chair into Takeo-kun's lap. Takeo stood up quickly surprised at this sudden act. In turn he ended up sending Aya-kun flying into Sae's coffee table.

"Abaratsubo-kun!" Takeo yelled as he ran to his side. "I'm sorry Abaratsubo! Are you ok?" Abaratsubo sat up with a hand on his head. Aya removed his hand. There was blood. He had gotten a small scratch from his fall.

"Abaratsubo, you're hurt!" Takeo ran and grabbed the towel that he had brought with him. "Here…" Takeo said gently placing it on the wound. Aya looked up from the floor at Takeo. His eyes were sparkling with tears that he wouldn't let fall.

'That look…it's the same as before, not male, or female, just,…just…beautiful…' Takeo-kun thought as he and Aya stared into each others' eyes.

"Water Ice!" Sae called as she re-entered the house. Takeo-kun and Aya both blushed. Takeo pulled way from Aya instinctively.

"Aburatsubo-sempai! What happened?" Sae said running over. She placed the water ice on the floor. "Oh you're bleeding!" Sae grabbed the towel out of Takeo-kun's hand and ran to the kitchen. She wet the towel, grabbed a medic kit out of a cabinet and ran back. Sae gently cleaned Aya's wound and placed a bandage on it. The whole time Aya just stared at Takeo-kun.

"There, all done." Sae said. Aburatsibo blinked and his face twisted into a restraint of tears.

"Takeo-kun it hurts!" Aya cried flinging himself into Takeo-kun's chest. Takeo could feel the moisture of Aya's tears absorb into his clothes.

"There ,there Aburatsubo-sempai." Sae said stroking his hair. Aya clenched Takeo-kun's uniform. Takeo didn't know what to make of his sobbing friend.

"I'll walk you home Aburatsubo." Takeo finally said. Aya released Takeo's uniform and stood up.

"Arigatou, Takeo-kun." He said drying his eyes on his arm.

Aya removed his hat and went upstairs to retrieve his gym-bag. Takeo-kun waited for Aya to return before he went up to change.

"Are you sure that you're ok Aburatsubo-sempai?"

"Hai." Aya rummaged through his bag.

"Sawanoguchi, I can't seem to find my blue sweater, have you seen it?" Aya started to look around the room.

"No, but I'll help you look for it." Sae moved about the room pushing aside cushions and looking under tables. Takeo-kun returned changed back into his school uniform from earlier that day.

"Takeo-kun, I can't find my blue sweater, did you see it upstairs?" Aya asked politely. Takeo put a hand on his chin in thought.

"No, Aburatsubo, I didn't." Takeo maneuvered over to the fallen coffee table and uprighted it.

"Sawanoguchi-kun, I'm sorry for ruining your appetizers, the ones I had were very delicious though." Takeo complimented.

"Really?" Sae smiled and went over to help Takeo-kun clean. They both stooped over the floor and started to pick up the ruined appetizers, Sae making her way towards Takeo.

"They were ok." Aya jumped into the conversation. Helping clean the floor Aya situated himself between Takeo and the inching-closer-Sae. Sae's head perked up in memory.

"I'm sorry Aburatsubo-sempai but I couldn't find your sweater." Sae apologized and stood up.

"Arigatou. For looking Sawanoguchi." Aya said standing up. Takeo got up as well.

"Sawanoguchi-kun, you did very well tonight." Takeo-kun praised.

"After the first thirteen times." Aya muttered.

"Uh, well, Sae just needs to concentrate harder, when she does she has great potential." Takeo re-assured. Aya rolled his eyes.

"Arigatou, demo, I'm not all that good, I can't fly real well and I do screw up a lot and…" Sae rambled playing with her hands.

"It's getting late Sawanoguchi." Aya cut into Sae's conversation with herself.

"Hai!" Sae jumped realizing her ramblings.

"Thanks for the appetizers Sawanoguchi-kun!" Takeo-kun said heading towards the door.

"It was an interesting evening Sawanoguchi." Aya stuffed his hat and wand into his gym bag.

"Aburatsubo, you're walking home in that?" Takeo questioned Aya's Magic Users Club uniform.

"I don't want to soil my clothing after working out, besides it's late and no one is out to see me. Plus my house isn't far from here." Aya reasoned.

"Good-bye Sawanoguchi–kun! See you tomorrow!" Takeo called as he left.

"Ja ne." Aya followed Takeo-kun.

"Ja!" Sae called after them and closed the door. Turning, her eyes went teary at the bag of melted water ice on the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

BTW...water ice is, um, how else to explain, kinda like a snow cone but much better. Like, if you buy italian ice from the supermarket, only soft, not hard, and usually has chunks of fruit in it. Aya's fan club leader is in this chapter- and to re-iterate, I did change her name because at the time of writing I was too lazy to find out her real name, so please don't hold it against me, k? please enjoy and review! Thanx: 

Chapter 3

"Takeo-kun."

"Hai?" Aya leaned close to Takeo's ear as they walked.

"You should bench press me more often." Takeo inched away from Aya. "I can help you work out other muscles…" Aya started to reach out to touch Takeo.

"A,A,Aburatsubo!" Takeo-kun wriggled about with a red face. Eventually, Takeo managed to call off Aya's advancements.

Aya and Takeo continued to walk along, each in their own thoughts. Slowly, Takeo started to fall behind. Suddenlyhe blinked a few times, coming back to the reality of the clicking heels in front of him. Takeo's gaze followed up the heels and slinky sexy legs. Takeo blushed as he looked at this person. It was Aya, he realized.

'He doesn't look like a man from behind.' Takeo thought. With the length of his hair, the tall heels, long legs, round, firm looking butt just peeking out from underneath his cape…

Aya, just coming back into reality himself, stopped and turned, just in time to catch Takeo's gaze. Aya smiled. Takeo blushed. With eyes on the ground Takeo quickly caught up with Aburatsubo. Aya leaned down close to Takeo's face.

"If you want to touch it, you can." Aya grabbed Takeo's hands, wrapped them around his waist, and placed them on his butt. Aya's face tilted with a happy blush.

"Aaaaahhhhhh!" a sound came from a nearby house.

Takeo struggled to be free, his face turning reader by the second. 'His butt is firm…'

"Aburatsubo! Did you hear that-someone saw us!" Takeo exclaimed.

"It was just a dog Takeo-kun." Aya held Takeo's body close to his.

"I don't want to touch your butt!" Takeo pleaded.

"Then why were you staring at it?"

Hikagi covered her mouth. Recovering from her cold she had opened the window before she went to bed to get some fresh air when she saw her Aya-sama! At first she wasn't sure it was him, wearing woman's heels and some ridiculous outfit, but it was him. She had yelped when she saw her Aya-sama being groped by some boy! How dare he touch Aya-sama! What was she to do? Get a better look at the boy! That way you can make sure he never goes near Aya-sama again! Hikagi grabbed her advanced camera and zoomed in. Before she knew that she was doing it she had taken a few photos. What was she going to do with these photos? Hikagi pondered the possibilities as she gazed out her window. Finally that fiend had let go of Aya-sama.

"Aburatsubo, I swear someone saw us!" Takeo –kun said walking next to Aya. A pause of silence drifted between the two as they walked.

"Takeo-kun." Aya stopped. "Thank you for walking me home." Aya smiled. Takeo looked past Aya, they had made it to his house.

"You're welcome Aburatsubo, and, I'm sorry about hurting you." Takeo apologized.

"Good bye Takeo-kun." Aya leaned forward for a good bye kiss.

"Ja, Ja ne!" Takeo said moving rather swiftly away.

"Nanni?" Takeo-kun said as he picked upa blue sweater off the sidewalk in front of his house.

_"Takeo-kun, I can't seem to find my blue sweater…"_

"It must've dropped off his shoulders when he came running up to me before we left for Sawanoguchi's… I better return it to him." Takeo turned around and started to walk back to Aya's.

"Ugh, I smell again." Aya said as he stripped for a bath. After disrobing Aya quickly climbed into the warm water. As he relaxed Aya made sure his hair was done up correctly in the towel wrapped around his head. Suddenly a light knocking came from downstairs. Aburatsubo jumped from the tub and quickly wrapped a towel around his waist. Aya ran downstairs to the front door trying to get to it before his parents awoke. Aya's towel fell from his hair as he opened the door.

"Takeo-kun!" Aya whispered. "Come back for more?" Aya turned and flashed his bottom at Takeo.

"No! No!" Takeo exclaimed closing his eyes and using the sweater as a shield.

"My sweater!" Aya cried out. "Arigatou, Takeo-kun, please come in." Takeo-kun stepped inside, blue sweater in hand.

"Pardon my appearance Takeo-kun. I was in the bath when you knocked." Aya explained as he climbed the stairs to his room. Takeo removed his shoes and followed. Aya let Takeo in his room and went to drain the tub. Takeo looked around. It was what anyone would've expected of him. Very neat and organized. Cushy cream carpet, matching comforter on the twin sized bed, an out of place poster of a famous tennis star hanging over the head of the bed. Not much else, a closet, small dresser and a desk. The desk held schoolbooks, a few literature books, and aHa! A picture of him! Well, of Aya and himself, he remembered that day. He and Aya posed for that for Nanaka, the only way she could get a picture of Aya was with me, he remembered. I look pretty good there, he thought as he studied it. He was looking straight on into the camera, a good smile, he decided, and Aya had draped himself over my shoulders, a closed eye smile, it suited him, they both looked happy together, like, a couple …

'I was expecting more than just one photo…' Takeo thought. He walked over to Aya's bed and took a seat. Aya entered the room, still with a towel wrapped around his waist. Aya closed the door and went over to his dresser. With is back to Takeo, Aya dropped his towel and pulled out a pair of underwear. Takeo took a slight blush as he stared at Aburatsubo's backside. Aya pulled on a pair of black bikini briefs. Aya went to his closet and pulled out a night robe and tied it on.

"Thank you for bringing my sweater back to me Takeo-kun." Aya said taking it from him.

"Hai, I found it on the ground outside my house." Takeo explained. Aya placed the sweater on a hanger and went over to Takeo-kun. Sitting close to him on the bed Takeo could see the bandage Sae had fashioned for Aya.

"Aburatsubo, gomen nasai, for hurting you today." Aya looked down. "Please, let me see it." Takeo said full of remorse. Aya leaned his head towards Takeo. Takeo carefully pulled off the bandage. Aya winced in the second of pain it inflicted as it came off. Taking Aya's head in his hands Takeo examined the wound. A small cut, he didn't really need the bandage, his hair covered it, besides when anyone looked at Aya they were captured in his eyes…Takeo found himself once again probing those sparkling green eyes…they were deep, like the lush of a blooming jungle, or the soft laps of the green sea… Aya slowly leaned forward with lips pursed. Takeo closed his eyes, knowing yet not aware of what was happening.

'So soft…' Takeo thought as their lips met. 'That scent, smells like, cherry blossoms…' Takeo-kun caught a breath of Aya's cologne that became slightly stronger as Aya became warm. Aya released the kiss that they shared. Staring deep into Takeo's eyes Aya could feel Takeo's warm sweet breath against his face.

"Stay the night, Takeo-kun." Aya offered. Takeo was in a trance like state, trying to absorb what had just happened, all he could do was stare into those gorgeous green eyes…

"H, Hai…" Takeo-kun finally uttered. Aya got up from the bed. This jolt woke Takeo up, it sent all that had just happened rushing into his head, thousands of questions came to mind. He jumped up. What had just happened? What had he just done? Did he like it? What had he just agreed to? What did Aya have in mind? He, he, he didn't mean to kiss Aya, he wasn't paying attention, he was just, he was just, he was just staring into the deep emerald green of Aya's eyes.

"Soft…" Takeo whispered as a blush came on his face. He touched his lips as he remembered the last few minutes. Takeo shook his head. 'What am I thinking?'

Aya returned with guest beddings.

"Sorry Takeo-kun, I forgot that our guest room is being used for storage while we clean out the attic, you'll have to sleep in here." Aya lied out the bedding on the floor. At least Aya wasn't expecting them to sleep in the same bed. Takeo let out a sigh of relief. After placing his glasses on Aya's desk Takeo got comfy, he had a lot on his mind, he wondered if he was going to sleep tonight.

"Good night Takeo-kun." Aya said turning out the light.

"Good night Aburatsubo-kun." Takeo said rolling over. "Nanni?" Takeo turned on the light next to him after feeling something odd. "Aya!" Takeo exclaimed after seeing Aya lying next to him.

"Come to bed Takeo-kun." Aya patted the now vacant spot next to him.

"Aburatsubo! Sleep in your own bed!"

"I want to be next to you Takeo-kun. Besides, who said that we were going to sleep?" Aya reached across Takeo and turned out the light.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter4**

Takeo-kun awoke the next morning to the sound of a small chirping alarm clock. He quickly slapped it off. Takeo was lying on his back with Aya's head resting on his shoulder and Aya's arm on his chest. Takeo sighed. He had somehow lost the battle last night. He had successfully avoided Aya's sexual advancements, but somehow lost to Aburatsubo sleeping next to him. Takeo looked at Aya.

'So quiet, he actually looks sweet when asleep…" Takeo thought brushing a few strands of hair away from Aya's face.

"Soft…" Takeo whispered as his hand slid down the side of Aya's face, fingers brushing over his lips…

'Ahh! He's drooling!' Takeo shouted in his head. Takeo started to laugh, first subdued, but eventually growing louder. Of all the people he knew, this was least expected of Aya, and nobody knew but him.

Aya-kun's eyes flickered open at Takeo's laughter. Aya saw the small moisture spot on Takeo's shirt and wiped his mouth.

"Good morning Takeo-kun." Takeo stopped laughing and looked at Aya. Aya quickly leaned forward and pecked Takeo on the cheek. A shiver went through Takeo as he jumped up.

"O, Ohayo Aburatso." Takeo said now plastered to the wall. Aya got up and gracefully strode past Takeo running his hand along Takeo's face as he passed.

"Kawaii." Aya said right before he left the room and headed towards the bathroom. Takeo sighed and tried to straighten out his wrinkled-slept in school uniform.

"Aya-kun! Time to get up sleepy head!" Aya's mother poked her head inside the door. "Nanni?" she said finding a disheveled Takeo in place of her Aya.

"Ohayo! Aya-kun didn't tell me he was having a guest!" she made her way across the room to Takeo. "Look at you all wrinkled! Give me your clothes and I'll iron them before you go to school." She started to pull on Takeo's shirt.

"No! No, it's ok Aburastsubo-san!" Takeo's protests carried down the hall. Aya sighed as he finished cleaning his face.

"Mama!" Aya ran down the hall to Takeo's aid. "Mama!" Aya pushed himself between Takeo and his mother.

"Aya-kun!" She leaned forward and gave him a big kiss on the forehead. Aya's eyes went sour. "Ohayo Aya-kun. I was just trying to iron your friends clothes before he goes to school."

Aya glanced back at Takeo, his mother was correct, Takeo should let her iron his clothes.

"I'll get them for you mother." Aya relaxed.

"Ok Aya-kun." She said kissing him on the head again before exiting the room. Aya rubbed the lipstick off on his robe.

"Takeo-kun…"Aya turned around.

"It's ok Aburatsubo, I'll go to school like this." Takeo said backing up against Aya's bed.

"But Takeo-kun, what would people think?" The thoughts spun in Takeo's mind. What if they thought I spent the night at Sae's? Then she would be tainted and shunned and could only turn to me for help, running into my arms, the truth known to only us. But what if she doesn't turn to me because it was my fault that she was tainted and shunned. Instead she would run to Nanaka and Aya and she would leave me or-

"Takeo-kun."

"Huh?" Takeo came out of his thoughts to the call of Aya, as usual.

"Here." Aya handed him a pile of folded clothes. Takeo looked down. During his thoughts Aya had disrobed him, took his clothes to be ironed, and returned them.

"A, Arigatou." Takeo said snatching his clothes and swiftly put them on. Aya rested his head on his hand and watched.

"Takeo-kun, you have kawaii underwear."

"Aya-kun! Breakfast is ready!"

"Hai!" Aya called down to his mother. Removing his robe Aya started to change for school. Takeo blushed slightly as he once again spied Aya's bikini briefs. Aburatsubo quickly pulled on his pants and tucked in his shirt. After tying his tie Aya grabbed his sweater and hurriedly pulled it on.

"Aya-kun! It's getting cold!"

"Coming mother!" Aya pulled on his socks.

Aya's face turned sour when he sat down to his meal. Aya's mother had arranged his meal into a smiley face for him. Aya ate his meal about as fast as he got dressed. Takeo followed his lead. After excusing himself Aya ran upstairs to grab his school bag.

"Arigatou." Takeo thanked Aya's mother before calling up to him. "Aburatsubo! We have to stop at my house before school to grab my books!"

"Hai Takeo-kun!" Aya called on his way back down.

"Goodbye mama!" Aya slipped on his shoes.

"Goodbye Mrs. Aburastsubo!" Takeo put his shoes on and followed Aya out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter5**

After a short stop at Takeo's house, the two arrived at school. Takeo and Aya walked to their first period class. As they entered Takeo was halted by Aya's fan club. Aya had gracefully made it into class.

"Sempai!" Hikagi shouted in a less than respectful manner. Takeo took a defensive position raising a hand in front of his face.

"Hai?"

"What where you doing with Aya-sama last night?" Hikagi and her followers started to advance on Takeo, who in return receded.

"Nanni?"

Hikagi held up the photo she had taken last night. Takeo turned red and almost fainted. The warning bell rang. Hikagi let her group head to class. It was just the two of them now. Takeo attempted to get by Hikagi to homeroom, but Hikagi thrust out the photo towards his face, and Takeo cowered like superman before kryptonite.

"Takeo-kun? You're going to be late." Aya said poking his head out of the classroom.

"Ohayo Aya-sama!" Hikagi spun around to give Aya her cheerful greeting.

"You're going to be late too." Aya pointed out. Takeo straightened up.

"I'll be in in a minute." Takeo glared at Hikagi. Aya disappeared back into the classroom.

"Here." Hikagi flicked the photo in the air as she started to walk towards her homeroom. "I have plenty more at my house."

Takeo scrambled to catch the photo. After retaining it he turned to say something in return, but she was gone. The final bell started to sound. Takeo bolted into class.

Takeo let out a sigh as he took his seat to the left of Aya. Takeo gave a scornful look at the picture Hikagi had flicked to him. Snatching the photo from Takeo, Aya said

"Arigatou Takeo-kun. I don't have many pictures of you."

"Aya! I told you someone saw us last night!"

"Takakura!" Their teacher shouted across the classroom.

"Hai!" Takeo stood up.

"Unless you would like to spend the afternoon cleaning the classroom I suggest you save your conversation with Aburatsubo till after class!"

"Hai, Sensei." Takeo slumped down in his seat. Some of the other students snickered at him.

"Takeo-kun!" Aya cooed down the hall. Takeo stopped walking and turned around. Aya gracefully walked up to Takeo and ran a finger down his arm. After a shiver ran through Takeo he took a step away from Aya and asked

"What is it Aburatsubo?"

"I'm going to be a few minutes late for the club meeting this afternoon, I need to speak with the tennis coach about the next tournament."

"Ok, I'll wait a few minutes for you before we begin."

"Jya ne Takeo-kun!" Aya called as he ran off. Takeo opened the door to the Magic Users Clubroom. Takeo quickly changed and began to prepare for that day's lesson.

"Gomen nasai Takakura-sempai!" Sae yelled as she ran through the door. Takeo looked up from the book he was reading. Sae was half dressed and disheveled. Her dress was barely hanging onto her shoulders, her overcape and pantyhose in hand. She had one shoe on, and her gloves and hat were missing.

Takeo blushed.

"Takakura-sempai! I'm sorry but I can't keep my feelings inside anymore! I love you Takakura-sempai! I want you to do improper things to me!" Sae ran to Takeo stripping off her dress.

"Takakura-sempai?" Sae said waving her hand in front of Takeo's face.

"Huh?" Takeo uttered as he came back to his senses.

"Gomen nasi Takakura-sempai. I'm late. It all started when I woke up late this morning and I…"

"It's ok Sawanoguchi. Aburatsubo's going to be late as well so it's no big deal."

"Hai!" Sae blushed and looked at the floor.

"Why don't you finish getting dressed while I go gather our brooms for today's lesson?" Takeo smiled as he left the room. Sae started to pull on her pantyhose.

"I'm such a klutz." She muttered to herself as she tried to pull on her over cape.

"Takeo-kun" Aya cooed as he bounded into the room… and Sae.

"Aaahhhh!" Sae cried as they tumbled to the ground.

"Takeo?" Aya said getting up.

"Uh, no Aburatsubo-sempai, he went to go get brooms for today's lesson."

"Oh." Aya said irritated.

Aya got up and leaned on a table in wait of Takeo. Sae finished getting dressed. An awkward silence started to fill the room.

'I should say something…' Sae thought.

"Aburatsubo-sempai…" she started when Takeo entered with the brooms.

"Takeo kun!" Aya smiled.

"Ah, Aburatsubo, you made it. Here." Takeo said handing out brooms. "But where are Nakatomi-kun and Aikawa-kun?" he questioned.

"Um, excuse me Takakura-sempai, but Nanaka wasn't in school today, I think she may be ill." Sae fidgeted with her cape.

"Oh really? Well that's too bad. I still wonder about Aikawa…" Takeo took a thoughtful position.

"Konichiwa!" A soft voice filled the room. It was Akane…and she wasn't dressed for the Magic Club.

"I'm sorry I'm late but I can't stay! I just came to ask if I can be excused from today's meeting…you see I have a date this afternoon."

"Um, sure." Takeo uttered.

"Arigatou!" Akane thanked them and left swiftly. Takeo sighed.

"I don't know if we should have a meeting today." Takeo said depressed.

"Takakura-sempai!" Sae called with determined eyes. Takeo looked up. "We can still do something, over half of us are still here and I'm willing to practice and I'm sure Aburatsubo-sempai is willing to practice too!" Takeo's eyes glittered.

"On with the lesson!" He raised his wand in the air triumphantly.

"So, what's our lesson today?" Aya questioned with a sly look. Takeo's arm drooped.

"Uh…" Sweat beads started to form on his head. "Uh…"

Suddenly the chimes of an announcement sounded.

"Attention all seniors, please don't forget about the farewell party tomorrow evening after the tennis tournament, no underclassmen allowed. Have a good evening!"

"Oh! I had completely forgotten!" Takeo said scratching his head.

"Saved by the bell." Aya uttered under his breath.

"Aburatsubo-sempai, are you going to be in the tennis tournament tomorrow?" Sae questioned seeing more in the announcement than Takeo did.

"Hai, that's why I was late today. I had to talk to the tennis coach about the tournament, he wasn't happy that I was missing practice this afternoon." Aya sighed as he leaned on the table in the room.

"Demo…" Aya appeared behind Takeo. "You'll be there to cheer me on, ne?" Aya twirled his finger around Takeo's hair.

"I'm sure the whole magic club will be there cheering you on Aburatsubp-sempai!" Sae announced.

"H, Hai Aburatsubo, I'll take the magic club to come and see you tomorrow. Demo, shouldn't you practice?" Takeo asked stepping away from him.

"Hai…"

"Well, since Nakatomi-kun and Aikawa aren't here, we'll have independent study today and you can go practice, k?" Takeo smiled. Aya looked at Takeo, then at Sae.

"Good luck Aburatsubo-sempai!" Sae smiled. "I'm going to go practice on the horizontal bar." Sae went to get her belongings when she tripped over her broom flying into Takeo. Aya's face twisted with anger.

"A ha a ha ha ha……" Takeo uttered as his glasses went foggy and a small drip of blood emerged under his nose.

"Takeo-kun!" Aya said frustrated with his constant mishaps with Sae. Sae got up and apologized to Takeo.

"Gomen nasi Takakura-sempai."

"It's ok Sawanoguchi-kun," Takeo said getting up.

"Takeo-kun, what was that?" Aya said still upset. Why did Sae _constantly _fall into Takeo?

"It's ok Aburatsubo, it was an accident." Takeo tried to explain.

"It was an accident Aburatsubo-sempai, gomen…"

"You did that on purpose!" Aya yelled fed up with her.

"Aburatsubo-sempai…" Sae started.

"You are constantly falling into, knocking into or somehow causing yourself toland on Takeo!"

"I know I'm clumsy and I try real hard not to fall, demo, I always…" Sae started to fiddle with her cape as her eyes sparkled with tears.

"Aburatsubo!" Takeo said taking control. "It was an accident I swear!" Aya gave Takeo a nasty look.

"I have a tournament to practice for." Aya turned and left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Hyya!" Aya yelled out as he practiced his serve.

"Very good very good!" Aya's coach applauded.

"Stop it. I'm off." Aya criticized himself as he picked up another ball. 'I am rusty, sacrificing tennis practice for magic club is paying its dues.' Aya thought as he served another ball.

"Aaaaahhhhhh." Aya's fan club cooed from the fence as they watched. Aya looked over, it wasn't just them there, a small crowd was beginning to gather for the afternoon's event. No sign of the magic club though. Aya's eyes narrowed at the anger of yesterday afternoon.

"Hyya!" another ball flew through the air… it bounced out of bounds.

"Damn. I have to concentrate." Suddenly a bell sounded. Aya walked off the court. The opposing school had arrived, it was nearing time for the tournament to begin. Aya once again looked around the stands, no magic club…no Takeo. Aya sighed. He shouldn't have gotten so angry yesterday. He began to wonder if Takeo would show at all. A second bell sounded, it was time to begin.

"Takakura-sempai!" Sae called as she entered the magic club with Nanaka.

"Ah, Sawanoguchi-kun, Nakatomi-kun! Ready for today's lesson? Huh? Where are your uniforms?" Takeo said as he lit a few candles.

"Takakura-sempai I thought we were going to go see Aaburatsubo in the tournament today."

"It's already started Sae, we're missing it." Nanaka pushed wanting to go see Aya play. Takeo made a funny face.

"I thought that since we missed yesterdays lesson and all of us would be here we could practice a new spell instead."

"But we all aren't here." Nanaka cut in. "Aburatsubo is in the tournament."

"And Akane hasn't shown up yet." Sae added on.

"Where haven't I been?" a soft voice filled the room. Akane giggled as she entered. Takeo noted that she wasn't dressed either.

"Takakura-sempai, I just came by to see if I could be excused to go see the tournament, I have a date." Akane smiled waiting for her usual 'yes'.

"No, Aikawa-kun, you are not excused." All three of the girls were shocked. Akane blinked a few times as anger spread across her face.

"We have something very important to do today."

"Point!" The announcer called and pointed in the opposite direction of Aya. Aya was breathing heavy and sweating. He looked at the scoreboard, it was a tie, and this was the final match. He couldn't concentrate; the scenes of yesterday just kept playing in his head repeatedly, the fear that Takeo wouldn't want to be his friend anymore rising as time passed. Aya looked out in the crowd, most of them looked disappointed.

"Good luck Aya-sama!" One of his fans called to him and got the proper response from calling 'Aya-sama'. His fan club still cheering him on, but still no Takeo.

Aya picked up a ball, it was his turn to serve. He bounced it a few times and sighed.

"Good luck Aburatsubo!" A voice called out. Aya's head jumped up. He looked out in the crowd. It was Takeo! He was cheering him on, and he had brought the magic club too!

"You can do it Aburatsubo-sempai!" Nanaka yelled.

"Good luck Aburatsubo-sempai!" Sae waved with Akane. Takeo smiled at him, he had forgiven him and was here to support him when he needed it. Aya smiled as his eyes went slim.

"Hyya!"


	7. Ch 7 the one you've been waiting for!

**Chapter 7**

"Here Takeo-kun." Aya said walking up to Takeo with a drink.

"Arigatou Aburatsubo." The room was buzzing with life. Just about all the seniors in the school were at the senior farewell/ tennis reception. The room was full of excitement from the victory that Aya had given them, it was also full of snacks and alcohol. Takeo took a sip of his beverage.

"This is really good." Takeo said inspecting the glass. "By the way congratulations on your win."

"Hai." Aya said in response. Takeo glanced up from his cup. Aya had a slight blush across his face.

"Aburatsubo, how many of these did you have before I got here?" Takeo asked with an eyebrow raised.

"It's not like I wanted too. The drama club made a toast with me, then the tennis club, then the tennis coach, and then my fan club…" Aya faded out. Takeo sighed and drank the rest of his. He smiled a little smile with curled ends. This stuff was good. Takeo went to get himself another glass. As soon as he grabbed it a chill went down his spine.

"O HO HO HO HO HO!" Miyama laughed with a hand across her mouth. Takeo turned around with a mixed look of horror and fear across his face. He quickly gulped down a second drink, hoping it would help dull the pain.

"Why, hello little Takeo." Miyama said stepping next to him and grasping a drink – her breasts bounding in his face. Takeo's face started to turn even redder.

"Wha, what do you want Miyama?" Takeo uttered.

"I simply came over to get a drink, little did I know the Magic Trick Club would be here." Miyama loomed over Takeo. Takeo took note that she had a blush about herself as well, she must've already had a few drinks. Aya's head popped up between the two. He looked at Takeo, then at Miyama. Staring directly at her, Aya simply said

"He's mine." Aya grabbed onto Takeo's arm.

"Nanni?" Takeo and Miyama exclaimed at the same time. Miyama quickly recovered and swiftly downed her drink.

"Well, if _that's_ what the Magic Users Club is all about, I will have talk to sensei about it." She turned and started to walk away.

"Wait Miyama! It isn't true!" Takeo sighed and hung his head.

"Takeo -kuuuun…" Aya cooed. Takeo looked up, in-advertantly kissing Aya. His face brightened red. "I think I've had too much to drink Takeo…" Aya said unsure on his feet.

"Me too, I'm going home." Takeo started to go.

"Wait Takeo-kun! I'll come with you!" Aya hurried after him."Takeo-kun!" Aya said running up beside him. "Walk me home Takeo-kun,"

Takeo sighed. He didn't feel like doing much of anything right now. He turned to argue his point and was shocked. The light coming from the street lamp shone on Aya as if he were an angel, with the blush of the alcohol and his school dress shirt half unbuttoned from the heat Aya looked, different, he looked, …sexy…. The familiar sounds of temptation filled his ears.

'No, wait!' he thought to himself. 'I, I don't like boys! I like girls! True, Aya _does_ look feminine right now, but, but, he's still a guy!'

"Takeo-kun?" Aya said unsure why Takeo's face was _so _red, he knew that Takeo didn't drink _that_ much.

"Uh, Aburatsubo I don't think that it's such a good idea that I walk you home, my parents may be worried and…"

"Takeo-kun…" Aya tried to walk but ended up falling forward. Takeo quickly outstretched his arms and caught Aya.

"Takeo-kun, I don't think I can make it home by myself…" Aya said slightly ashamed. Takeo inhaled to protest, but Aya looked at him with sincere eyes.

"Hai." Takeo helped Aya stand up and let him put one arm over his shoulders.

'Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all…' Takeo thought as the sidewalk kept shifting from left to right in front of him. 'If Aya wasn't here I might have ended up in a ditch on the way home…home…how am I going to get home like this?'

"Arigatou Takeo-kun." Aya said removing his arm from around Takeo. Takeo looked up. Aya's house was right before them.

"No, no problem." Takeo stuttered. Takeo looked up at the stars- even they were blurry. Takeo's eyes opened wide as his face turned red. Aya just gave him a kiss on the cheek, a standard thank you from a girl you were dating. He slowly turned his head.

"Arigatou." Aya smiled.

'He really is beautiful.'

"Ha, Hai." Takeo said shyly, then laughed loud, unsure what to do in this situation, it felt awkward.

"Well, I guess I'll be going now! Aha ha ha." Takeo turned to leave when he tripped over his own feet and crashed to the ground.

"Takeo-kun!" was last thing he heard before all faded to black.

"Aya?" Takeo uttered, as he was the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes.

"You're awake. I'm glad." Aya smiled.

"What happened?" Takeo said sitting up. He quickly thrust his hands to his head, it hurt. He felt around, he had a small bump that had been bandaged. Looking around he realized that he was in Aya's room.

"You fell down and blacked out. I managed to carry you up here and dress your wound." Aya said putting away the medical box. Aya still had a drunken blush about him.

'I wasn't out too long then.' Takeo sighed in relief.

"I called your house and told them that you'd be spending the night here." Aya said casually.

"Nanni?" Takeo said surprised, but quickly settled, at this point he didn't think he would be able to make it home anyway. Leaning against Aya's bed Takeo stared at the ceiling.

'He's so handsome.' Aya thought staring at Takeo. This is probably the last chance I'll get to spend a night with him, graduation being so close. My last time, my last chance…'

"Takeo-kun." Aya said plainly. Takeo looked forward and was shocked to see Aya's face so close to his own. Aya had crawled over to him and was now inches from his face.

"I'm going to kiss you Takeo-kun." Aya said softly and leaned forward. Before he knew what was happening Aya had his sweet lips pressed against his own. Takeo once again unsure why he didn't pull away, why Aya's lips were so sweet. Takeo's mind swirled with the aphrodisiac pleasure of this kiss, he felt his body warming up. Those confusing feelings of why started to dissipate as Aya's tongue found it's way into Takeo's mouth. Instinct started to take over, Takeo reached up and ran his hands through Aya's hair, down his neck. Takeo shifted his lips there. Takeo's tongue danced on Aya's neck as his teeth let light nibbles fall.

"Takeo-kuuuun…" Aya moaned in response. Surprisingly Takeo wasn't fazed by the depth of Ayas' voice, instead he started to remove Aya's shirt, yearning to touch more skin. Aya's smooth pale flesh was revealed as Takeo tossed the shirt aside.

"Your skin, it's so soft…." Takeo murmured between kisses. Aya's faced glowed pink with a warm blush of pleasure as Takeo gently bit Aya's nipple. Stopping for an instant Takeo ripped off his shirt. Aya stared at Takeo's bare chest. Takeo, hot with hormones flung himself back at Aya with a little too much force, they toppled to the ground. Aya felt something hard and large pushing against his groin. Aya, having fallen on top of Takeo leaned up and reached down.

"Aya…" Takeo said nervously as Aya unzipped Takeo's pants.

"Takeo-kun, you're just as I've imagined," Aya said stroking Takeo. Weak with pleasure Takeo was unsure how to respond, this felt so, _good_.

"Aya…" Takeo moaned between heavy breaths.

"Takeo…" Aya whispered running his face down Takeo's body.

"AHHhMmMNnnnn…." Takeo let out a loud moan as Aya's tongue touched his sensitive spot. "Oh, Aya…" Takeo said as Aburatsubo pleasured him.

"Aya?" Takeo asked when he suddenly stopped. Takeo propped himself up from his lying position. Aya had stripped himself bare. Takeo blushed at the sight of Aya's sexy thin frame. Aya shifted and started towards Takeo. Takeo caught himself gazing at Aya's normally hidden parts.

"Mmmm." Takeo attempted to moan as his lips feverishly met Ayas'. As their tongues twisted about each other Aya stroked Takeo's wet member. All this pleasure was overcoming Takeo, his hands frantically rubbed and felt Aya's skin. Takeo breathed heavily as he kissed Aya, twisting his head from side to side, the pleasure, the passion, but something was missing. Something Takeo wanted, bad. Takeo, taking control pushed Aya down on his back and quickly thrust himself into Aya.

"YYYAaaaaa!" Aya cried out in pleasure. Slowly at first, but moving faster with time Takeo started to thrust in and out of Aya. Takeo grabbed Aya's legs, surprising smooth and tilted Aya's body up.

"Yes Takeo, yes!" Aya yelled. Takeo's face blushed deep red as he pulled out and orgasmed. Aya was suddenly sprinkled with Takeo's warm spray. Weak from the overwhelming pleasure Takeo fell forward onto Aburatsubo. Aya, wanting to feel the same as Takeo just did, rubbed himself against Takeo's warm body. After a few minutes and deep breaths Aya cried out as he felt his own immense pleasure.

"I love you Takeo-kun." Aya said as he ran his hand through Takeo's hair, but his words weren't heard, Takeo had passed out.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

"Ohayo Takeo-kun!" Aya cooed with a large grin. Takeo's eyes fluttered open.

"I, I don't feel too good…" Takeo sat up.

"Here." Aya handed Takeo a towel. "Go get cleaned up, ok?" Aya left Takeo with the towel and a change of clothes. Mindlessly Takeo went into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

'What happened last night?' Takeo stepped into the hot water.

"This feels good." He closed his eyes and tried to remember. 'Oh, right…' Takeo thought as he peeled the bandage off his forehead. Scenes of what happened the night before flashed through his head. 'Now what do I do?' Takeo scrubbed his body and washed his hair. After emerging from the shower Takeo dressed and headed towards Aya's room. 'What do I say?' Takeo paused at the door. 'I don't think there is anything I can say…' he opened the door to find Aya sitting with a stuffed bunny on his bed.

"What do you think Mr. Fluffy? What do I do now?" Aya asked the inanimate object.

"Ahem." Takeo cleared his throat and closed the door loudly.

"Huh?" Aya looked away from his childhood friend. "Takeo-kun!" quickly shoving the animal behind him Aya stood up to greet Takeo.

"Arigatou for lending me some clean clothing." Takeo said awkwardly.

"You're welcome Takeo-kun!" Aya was walking towards Takeo, who was starting to sweat.

"I, I think it's time I left for school." Takeo said quickly.

"H, Hai." Aya said grabbing his school bag and running after Takeo.

"Takeo-kun! Wait up!" Aya called down the road. Takeo reluctantly slowed down. He was a nervous wreck. He didn't know what to do or say. What if Aya started to latch onto him like usual? How was he to react now, now that they had, um…

"What's the big hurry today Takeo-kun?" Aya said as he caught up.

"Nothing, I just wanted to do some translating for the magic club before class." Takeo quickened his pace.

"I'll see you at the club meeting this afternoon then." Aya called after Takeo as they reached the school and Takeo took off.

"Takeo-kun" Aya cheerfully said as he bounded into the clubroom. Takeo was sitting at the back of the room translating. At the sound of Aya's voice he quickly stood.

"Konichiwa Aburatsubo." Takeo said as he turned around.

"Takeo…" Aya snuck up close to him. "We're alone…"

"Aburatsubo!" Takeo exclaimed as he like many times in the past tried to refuse Aya's advances. Suddenly Aya stopped. Takeo looked perplexed.

"So. It's true." Aya's eyes started to well up.

"What is?" Takeo asked. Aya started to cry. Takeo was shocked, he had seen Aya angry, upset, and happy, but he had never seen him openly cry like this. Aya let out a sob as he used his hands to hide his face.

"Why Takeo-kun? Why did you do what you did last night and not care for me today?" Aya barely said. Takeo felt horrible. He felt like he had used Aya, but even worse, he made Aya cry. The tears poured from Aya's eyes.

"Aya…" Takeo said in a voice that sounded purely caring. He reached out to comfort Aburatsubo, and for the first time that he could remember, Aya pulled away from him. He backed himself against the wall and sat down. Pulling his knees up to his chest Aya had made himself as small as possible.

'I just want to disappear. I have known since day one Takeo didn't love me, but, I never thought it would be like this, somewhere somehow I thought it would one day be possible that he would fall in love with me, demo…' Another sob sounded from Aya as he tried to pull himself smaller.

"Aya-kun…" Takeo got down on one knee and opened his arms, he wanted to hold and comfort Aya, he didn't want to see him cry. At the sound of "kun" attached to his name Aya slowly looked up. Takeo was kneeling with arms outstretched, wanting to comfort him.

'Maybe it's possible…' Just as Aya was about to move Sae came bursting through the door shouting.

"Gomen!" As usual Sae toppled into Takeo, her chest landed in his face. Aya stared at the heap of people with fists covering part of his tear stained face.

'I was wrong.' Aya got up and ran out of the room leaving a lost tear behind.

"Aburatsubo-sempai?" Nanaka questioned as he pushed by her and ran down the hall.

"Aya-kun!" Takeo shouted as he pushed Sae off himself and ran to the door- but Aya was already out of sight.

"Why is it I like Takeo so much?" Aya used one foot to push himself back and forth on a swing. He looked at the stars. "Because he isn't like the others, he doesn't judge people on appearances or beauty or talent, he accepts all. And, despite all the advances I've made on him over the years, Takeo has never hated me for it." Aya thought aloud. "I am such a baka."

"So here you are." Aya turned around. Takeo was on his broom behind him. "I've been looking for you." Aya looked at the ground, unsure of the reason why Takeo was looking for him. "Aya." He looked up. "I need you." Aya's eyes opened wide, he didn't say 'We need you' he said 'I'. Takeo smiled.

"Come on, I'll give you a ride home." Aya slowly got up and walked over. He gently sat sidesaddle behind Takeo. As he lifted up Aya leaned his head against Takeo's back and wrapped his arms around Takeo's waist. Takeo shifted, as he was about to say something when Aya whispered

"Let me stay like this, just for tonight."

"………hai."

end

So, how did you like my fisrt fan fiction? i know the ending is kinda abrupt, i hope i got the right feeling across at the end there, ( that both aya and takeo know that they won;t be together as a couple, but need each other as friends) and, i hope some of you picked up on the sublteties i used (takeo calling aya "aya" instead of "aburatsubo" at key points and whatnot). please leave feedback! thank you for reading!


End file.
